


The shape of you inside me

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Happy, Unspeakable Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: For the prompt 'You came' and wordcount 317.Please mind the tags
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	The shape of you inside me

'You shouldn't have come.' Harry's voice is empty.

'I read your letter,' I say in response, when the silence stretches for too long and he does nothing but stare. He looks defeated. I want to touch him.

'I wrote that twelve months ago,' he says, turning to look back through the one way mirror. 'I'm a different person now.'

I can't follow the path of his eyes. I know what awaits him in that room and I can't let him do it.

'You're not,' I say. He doesn't respond, so I reach for the arm of his dark Unspeakable robe.

'You're not a different person,' I repeat. 'Not yet. Please don't do this.'

'It's already done,' Harry says, and there's something sad in his voice, just a fraction of emotion. I cling to it.

'I've already shed most of my memories. After today I'll be clean and ready to transition.'

He's looking back through the window, at the other trainee, screaming silently as every memory, every element of her being is pulled from her, displayed and discarded. 

'Harry,' I say, fingers tightening on his sleeve. 'Please. Don't do this.'

I don't know what I expect, him to shake me off, to kiss me, to hit me. Instead he turns, voice calm.

'They take the deepest, most important memories last,' he says instead. 'I've lost so much. I can feel the spaces where it used to be. But some things are still there.'

Just for a heartbeat, I can see what was between us shining bright in his eyes, but then it's gone again.

It's hours later when I see it again. It's the last memory to be ripped from him, the thing he clung to so desperately. 

My eyes are blurred with tears, but I can easily make out my own face, smiling up at him, my lips moving as I mouth the words.

_I love you._


End file.
